


He's A Bad Kisser

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: After a few too many drinks Charlie shows Duffy what she's been missing. Series 3.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead





	He's A Bad Kisser

As Charlie walked up to the bar he noticed Duffy sat on one of the stools sipping a glass of wine, a scowl on her face. After ordering a drink he moved to lean against the bar next to her.

"Lover boy not with you this evening then?" He remarked, nudging her arm with his elbow. 

Duffy rolled her eyes. "His name is James and I'm sure you heard that I ended it with him last week."

"Oh did you?" Charlie replied, attempting to sound nonchalant.

He couldn't help but laugh at the disbelieving noise she made in response, a laugh that was quickly curtailed as he found himself on the receiving end of her glare. He cast his gaze awkwardly around the bar, attempting to ignore the warm sensation her look produced inside him. That was the last thing he needed to be thinking about right now! Pulling his attention back to the room, he rolled his eyes as he spotted lover boy, sorry James, he mentally corrected himself, enter the bar. He quickly glanced over at Duffy to see if she'd noticed but her attention was distracted as she tried to locate something in her handbag. This proved fortunate as upon entering the bar James was immediately met by a young woman who he began to kiss rather a little too enthusiastically for Charlie's liking.

Duffy looked up confused, the contents of her bag littering the surface of the bar, as she heard Charlie let out a disgusted tutting noise. Though he turned back towards her quickly she was still able to follow his previous line of sight. She sighed as she saw James and Annabel together. She tried not to let it bother her but Annabel was supposed to be a mate. Mates didn't behave like that! Looking back at Charlie she could see that he was about to say something but she interrupted him before he could.

"I'm fine. Honestly. She's welcome to him. He's a bad kisser anyway." She remarked in a tone she hoped sounded like she wasn't at all bothered. She couldn't quite meet his eye however so instead went back to fiddling with the items from her bag. Having finally found her purse she ordered another large glass of wine, swiftly finishing the one in her hand and taking a large gulp of the new drink as soon as the barman placed it down in front of her. 

Charlie immediately saw through the front she was attempting to throw up to shield herself. Why did she always insist on trying to put on a brave face? He briefly considered trying to get her to open up properly but quickly dismissed that idea. Despite having a fair few drinks inside him already he didn't fancy being on the receiving end of her temper this evening. He realised that he'd stayed silent for too long as her eyebrow quirked upwards and she gave him an expectant look. Without thinking through his words he said the first thing that entered his head.

"Sounds like you need to find someone who knows how to kiss you properly then."

Realising what could be implied by his words Charlie panicked and tried desperately to think of a way to backtrack.

"Oh really, do you happen to have anyone in mind?" Duffy replied coyly, a smirk on her lips as she looked at him through her eyelashes, her fingertip running along the edge of her wine glass.

Charlie's cheeks burned as his awkwardness increased. He quickly finished his drink and signalled to the barman that he'd like another. "Um, well..." He cleared his throat. "Erm, why don't we go sit in the garden? I doubt you want to watch those two slobbering all over each other all night?" He suggested, tilting his head towards James and Annabel.

Duffy raised her eyebrow at his quick change of subject but he was right, she really didn't want to stay in the bar. She straightened her skirt as she got up from her stool, wobbling slightly on her heels as she quickly gathered together her bag before following Charlie towards the garden. Once they were in the corridor she reached out a hand to gently tug on his sleeve.

"You avoided answering my question just now." She smirked as he turned around to face her.

"Yes, well..." He stammered as she looked at him expectantly. "I did have one or two suggestions."

"Oh? Do tell..." She giggled, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Um... Well..." He mumbled as he reached out his hand to tentatively brush his fingertips across her cheek. Emboldened by the way she lent into his touch he moved his hand to cup her face and lightly kissed her lips. He kissed her several more times, the contact of their lips lasting slightly longer each time, as his hands began to explore, tangling their way into her hair which hung loose around her shoulders.

He was taken by surprise as Duffy's arms went around his waist, pulling him closer towards her, and the tip of her tongue brushed against his bottom lip, urging him to deepen the kiss. He parted his lips and allowed his tongue to tangle with hers. As the kiss heated up further one of his hands slid from her hair, down her back and came to rest on her bottom which he couldn't resist giving a cheeky grope. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that things would go this far. The feel of her in his arms, her breasts pressed against his chest, the taste of her, was dizzying. His mind quickly began to wander to thoughts of how sweet she'd taste elsewhere...

It took several moments for Charlie to realise the effects such thoughts were having on him physically, distracted as he was by the intoxicating spell she had over him. Panicked he pulled back swiftly, stumbling slightly. 

Duffy quickly reached out a hand to grasp Charlie's shirt and then ran it down his chest to the waistband of his jeans, her fingers wrapping around his belt to pull him back for another kiss. As she did so she felt something firm against her hip. It took a few moments, however, for her alcohol hazed brain to catch up. 

Unsure what to say or do, Duffy began to giggle girlishly, her hand still on Charlie's belt, tantilisingly close to his obviously bulging crotch. She nervously glanced upwards, unwittingly catching his eye, causing the blush that warmed his cheeks to intensify. 

Both knew deep down that they should walk away, that they had entered dangerous territory, but as their gazes locked they instead found themselves drawn back towards each other. Their lips met once more and Duffy let go of Charlie's belt, her hand coming up to wrap around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck as their kiss quickly reestablished the passion that had flowed through them minutes earlier.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the various people who wandered in and out of the corridor, most of whom were either too drunk to give them any notice or simply nudged their companion and nodded towards them, grinning at the thought of the juicy gossip that would go flying around the department the next day. That was until they heard the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. 

Pulling back slightly Charlie mumbled "Go away, I'm busy!" waving his hand dismissively in the direction of the noise, eliciting a giggle from Duffy, which he swiftly halted by moving to kiss her again. 

"Oh I can see that Charlie!" The voice replied sternly. 

Charlie froze as he instantly recognised the voice. Duffy looked imploringly at him, her eyes wide. He tried to think fast but his brain was sluggish from the mixture of alcohol and arousal. How was he going to explain this? 

Edging backwards slightly, Charlie slowly slid his hands from under Duffy's blouse and placed them in his jeans pockets, hoping he looked more casual than he felt. Duffy, for her part, simply stood awkwardly studying her shoes, chewing at her bottom lip as she did so.

Charlie pulled his gaze away from Duffy's lips as they were proving too much of a distraction and not helping him in his attempts to concentrate on the matter at hand. All he could think about was where else he'd like her to have those lips right now. Clearing his throat in an attempt to push away that inviting mental image Charlie looked back up.

"Um, good evening Megan. I, erm, didn't realise you were planning to join us all here this evening." He stammered. 

"So it would seem." She paused, an expectant look on her face as she shifted her gaze between the two of them.

"Oh, um..." Charlie risked another quick glance at Duffy, his eyes imploring her to say something helpful.

Duffy opened her mouth to speak but all that escaped was a giggle. Attempting to compose herself she tried again. "Um, hi Megan." She responded before dissolving into giggles once more. Slowly realising that Megan was expecting some kind of explanation for what she had stumbled upon, Duffy gestured to herself and Charlie. "You, um, must be wondering..." Another giggle. "Charlie was, erm, just giving me a, well, it was a demonstration..." 

"A demonstration?" Megan repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeh, a technique he thought would be useful. At work I mean..." She babbled. 

Now it was Charlie's turn to look utterly bewildered. Where on earth was she going with this? 

"We were just talking..." Charlie attempted to explain before Duffy could dig them both a deeper hole with her take on events.

"I would have thought it'd be difficult to talk with your tongue down someone else's throat."

"I meant before." Charlie clarified weakly as Duffy began to giggle once more.

"Hmm." Megan replied, unconvinced.

An idea suddenly struck Charlie. "Why don't we, um, go get a drink together in the bar?" He suggested, hoping to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"I think you've both had more than enough for this evening!" Megan retorted.

"I'm not drunk!" Duffy replied sharply but her indignation at the accusation was somewhat spoiled by the giggle that followed.

"Hmm, home time for you I think Duffy!" Megan replied, attempting to steer her young friend towards the door. 

"You've only just got here Megan. You go have a drink and I'll make sure Duffy gets home OK." Charlie suggested. 

"You will do no such thing Charlie Fairhead!" Megan admonished. 

"I'm happy for Charlie to take me home." Duffy countered.

"Oh I bet you are!" Megan muttered as she nudged Duffy towards the open door. She turned back towards Charlie "You go home right now. We will be having words about this in the morning!" She warned. 

Arriving outside Megan hailed a taxi and the two women climbed into the back. Megan gave the driver Duffy's address. As they drove up the road Megan turned to admonish Duffy over her behaviour but discovered that the young nurse had fallen asleep. Shaking her head Megan asked the driver to instead take them back to her house. 

She brushed Duffy's hair from where it had fallen into her eyes and sighed, sending up a silent prayer that the redhead wasn't the sort to be sick when she was drunk or it would be a very long night indeed!


End file.
